An Egg Meal For My Princess
by JinVoid1
Summary: When Frey forgets to pack a lunch while tending to her farm, Vishnal decides to save the day by making a homemade lunch for his hungry princess... But can he make something scrumptious or is the idea just a failed dish?


_Hello I hope you enjoy my story - it's my first time at a fanfiction. My sister encouraged me to try so I hope it came out ok. Just a little note, Jin is the name I chose for when I played as Frey in Rune Factory 4. Think of her as a green-haired side pony tail version of Frey with rounded glasses. :) Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoy. And I don't own Rune Factory or any of its wonderful characters!_

 **An Egg Meal For My Princess**

It was finally lunch time. Frey was pretty hungry! She brought out her lunch box and opened it up - only to see nothing in it! Her face paled as she realized she'd forgotten to pack her food! Her face paled and she began sulking.

Vishnal was about to greet her when he noticed her sulking. His eyes carried down to her empty lunch box and realized she was hungry and didn't have any food! So he decided to make a delicious bento lunch for her!

He rushed to his kitchen and started right away. After he finished cooking, he went out with the boxed lunch in his hands. He waved at the green-haired girl and she waved with a smile back at him. Vishnal took out his heart-filled homemade dish, and Frey's smile grew with delight. She took the lunch but as she opened it, froze and thought to herself, _'What is this?'_ But she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she took the fork, which was attached to the lid and took a single bite - hiding her hesitance.

"...So how is it?" Vishnal asked excitedly. But the only response he received was Frey falling to the floor. She had fainted! "Gah! Princess! Are you alright?!" Vishnal exclaimed worriedly. Frey was rushed to Dr. Jones' Clinic.

The next morning Vishnal went to check on Frey. She was back to tending to her farm, seeming to have completely recovered from yesterday. Seeing her work and sing merrily, made him happy and relieved. With a determined gleam in his eyes, he decided he would make her a delicious lunch!

He rushed to his kitchen and tried once again. He looked down at the failed-looking dish and couldn't help but sob a little. Clorica then appeared behind him, "C'mon Vishnal don't cry." She said through a yawn. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I-I can't do it! I can't make a perfect dish for Frey!" He answered sadly. "I'm such a failure." He replied glum.

Clorica grabbed him and said with much enthusiasm and a smile on her face, "Don't worry Vishnal! I'll help you!" And with that, he and her went to the kitchen and made a new one!

Vishnal rushed to Frey as he saw her walking in the field, he was focused on her that he didn't look where he was stepping and tripped on a pebble! He let out a cry of surprise as the boxed lunch went flying! Frey heard the commotion and turned around - her face met the bento and everything went everywhere! Seeing how he failed yet again, he ran away in panic.

Now at Porcoline's Kitchen, Doug couldn't help but laugh out loud at Vishnal. The perfect butler-in-training got so mad that he threw a turnip at him. Doug 'oofed' from the sudden impact and fell to the floor.

Vishnal started thinking what he could do to make the lunch perfect but received unhelpful comments and advice. Doug mumbling how he should just buy a lunch instead of making one. He took off back to his room.

That evening, He thought about everything that had happened and he began to tremble and and tremble some more. Clorica went inside moments later to check on him, as she stepped in, he jumped out of bed and pushed passed her in a rush! He went to the kitchen and started making another lunch! She watched from the hall with nervous wide eyes as he was upset and frantic and didn't pay attention to what he was doing.

The next day, he searched for Frey to give her the now even worse boxed lunch. He heard her in her room and walked towards it. He slammed the door open but Frey wasn't alone, she was with her best friends Margaret and Jin. Embarassed by all the eyes watching him he panicked yet again and for whatever reason, threw the lunch at Frey and ran away!

He was out of sight before any could even register what happened. Margaret and Jin were shocked at Vishnal's sudden throw. Frey just stood there, motionless. Unsure of what happened.

Vishnal went back to his room and wrapped himself in his blanket. Lunch time eventually came and went but he didn't leave his bed. Dylas then came in to his room after hearing what happened. He sighed then said, "Hey. Why don't I help? I know a perfect recipe!"

Vishnal then perked up and followed Dylas back to Pocoline's Kitchen. Vishnal started making the lunch with Dylas watching him very closely. A sweet aroma carried through the air and suddenly lured people inside to see what smelled so yummy! Jin, Meg, Clorica and a few others started encouraging im, "You can do it, Vishnal!" They cheered.

Vishnal thought to himself, _'Come on, Vishnal - this is for Frey!'_ At last, he finished the boxed lunch - successfully! He thanked Dylas, who insisted it wasn't a big deal with a bright tint of pink on his face, and then left to find his Princess!

Through the town, this time confidant and mentally prepared, he strode through and found his green-haired princess. He ran towards her, she heard footsteps and turned to him with a gentle smile and wave. "Hello, Vishnal! I-" But before she could add more, VIshnal took her hand and lead her to the Selphia Gardens.

They both sat on the grassy field and VIshnal gave the dish to Frey. She smiled nervously, remembering all the previous attempts she just couldn't refuse his determination. As she opened the lunch, her eyes widened and sparkled in amazement. What was inside looked and smelled absolutely delightful! Freshly made rice balls, fish filets, fried egg and other delicious appetizers!

She took a bite and hummed with delight. She then said with glee, "It's perfect Vishnal! It's really delicious! Thank you."

Vishnal cheered and hugged her tightly with tears welling up in relief. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Princess!" He exclaimed. Hours passed by amidst eating, chatter and laughter. Vishnal and Frey sat under a cherry tree sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder and his against hers. The bento box empty and finished and a setting sun warming their sleeping forms.

~The End~

 _Meanwhile in the Summer Field..._

Jin was in the field looking at the sunset. "Hey..." She turned around only to see Dylas with a boxed lunch in his hands. "Here. I made this for you." He explained with a deep blush and handed his homemade lunch to her. "I was helping Vishnal already so this is just extra. It's nothing." She couldn't help but giggle which made him cover his face and turn from her. Jin only smiled more.


End file.
